El Juicio
by NefilimBlueExorcisB
Summary: Quien sera el responsable de la muerte de Freddie? ¿Carly,Spencer,Gibby o...Sam? Lean no se arrepentiran
1. El Juicio

_**Se me ocurrio viendo el capitulo de Drake & Josh cuando Mindy culpa a Drake con que el fue quien metió el auto en el salón de clases jeje,bueno estoy seguro de que les gustara.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canal 24.<strong>_

_-Buenas tardes señoras y señores,hoy alrededor de las 12 de la tarde-Decia una señora de las noticias._

**_Canal 2._**

_-Fue encontrado un cadáver en Brushwell plaza-Decia otro hombre de color mientras sostenía unos papeles._

_**Canal 7.**_

_-El presunto muerto es el productor técnico del famoso Web-Show iCarly: Fredwar Benson-Decia otro hombre de traje gris._

_**Canal 22.**_

_-El Productor del programa fue hayado con una bala en su pecho sin vida mientras su novia Samantha Puckett llena de sangre lo abrazaba llorando,la conductora Carly Shay se encontraba en un ricon llorando y el arma no fue encontrada-Una mujer con una lagrima salida decía en el canal mientras su compañero veía la cámara._

_**Fin de la transmicion**_.

Un señor con traje negro y una maletta entraba en un jurado donde un juez Calvo medio,gordo,con una bata negra con una mazo estaba sentado mirando a 4 chicos 2 chicos y 2 rubia estaba sentada con las manos en su cabeza llorando mietras la castaña la chicos uno rellenito castaño estaba con las codos en la mesa viendo al suelo,el otro de unos 29 de edad estaba viendo al techo con una lagrima salida.

-Bien ya era hora de que llegara-Dijo el juez al abogado.

-Si su señoria-Dijo el abogado sentándose con los 4 chicos.

-Bien,entra en secion el cazo del asesinato de Fredwar Benson todos de pie-Dijo un guardia de seguridad mientras todos prestaban atención al juez.

-De acuerdo,según esto-Decia el juez leyendo una hoja-Ustedes 4 son sospechosos del asesinato de Freddie Benson,priemro que nada quiero saber una cosa antes de que comenzemos a ver quien es el culpable,me gustaría oir las versiones de cada uno de lo que oyeron y saben y todos eso por favor-termino de decir el juez.

-Su señoria si me permite-Decia un señor levantadoce de traje gris,era el abogado de una señora de unos 30 a 40 años quien era la madre de Freddie,ella acuso a los 4 de su muerte.

-Si,que-Respondio el juez viendo a el abogado de color gris.

-Creo que deberíamos guardarnos ese problema y arrestar de una vez a los 4,ellos son responsable fin del cazo-Dijo con una sonrisa,el abogado de color gris se llamaba Paul,el sujeto era un abogado malvado que siempre disfruaba que los inocentes fueran a prisión y nunca perdia un cazo por lo cual la Marissa Benson lo contrato,quería ver pudrirse a los 4 chicos por que ella siempre estuvo mal de la cabeza.

-Callate el osico Paul este cazo apenas empieza y demostrare la inocensia de estos chicos-Grito el abogado de color negro,su nombre era Ricardo,el siempre perdia un cazo cuando iba contra Paul ya que el nunca perdia un cazo.

-Orden orden-Decia el juez golpeando con su martillo-No quiero grosería en mi corte,ahora…Spencer Shay,pase aquí en frente y digame la versión suya de lo que paso-Termino de decir el juez.

-Si su señoria-Dijo levantandoce Spencer y llendo a el estrado.

_**CONTINUARA.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí acaba el primer capitulo por que asi soy yo de malo x3 bueno dejen review por favor jejeje de veras necesito mas reviews =P<em>**


	2. La Vercion De Spencer

_**Me hacen un favorcito chicos? No intenten adivinar quien fue oh si no se les arruinara la sorpresa =P**_.

* * *

><p>Spencer camino hasta el el estrado <strong>(N.A o como se llame eso yo no soy abogado ni me interesa serlo XD) .<strong>

-Bien señor Shay,digame su versión de lo que paso-Dijo el juez quien lo miraba con seriedad.

-Con gusto señoria-Dijo Spencer-Yo estaba en la sala sentado en el sofá…-

**_Flashback._**

_**Spencer hacia una de sus raras esculturas,el estaba distraído completamente en su escultura,el teléfono suena,espantándolo y haciendo que caiga con todo y escultura en sima.**_

_**-Ouch-Dijo Spencer y tomo su teléfono-Oh hola Sofia…No no estoy ocupado…Que mire en mi puerta?-Decia caminando hacia su puerta.**_

_**-Boo-Dijo Sofia,ella era la nueva novia de Spencer.**_

_**-Hola-Dijo aun hablando por el teléfono**_

_**-Como has estado-Dijo ella al igual que Spencer aun hablaba por el teléfono.**_

_**-Bien oye voy a colgar tengo a un lindura en frente de mi-Decia insinuando a su novia.**_

_**-Que lindura?-Bromeo**_

_**-Una belleza de chica-Dijo acercándose a besarla.**_

_**Los 2 se besaron en la puerta hasta que BOOM se oye un rápidamente corrió hacia donde se había oído el disparo, y encontró a Sam abrazando a Freddie llenos de sangre y una sombra se asomo y se llego corriendo y también los vio y Carly estaba en una esquina llorando.**_

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Eso es todo lo que se señoria-Termino de decir Spencer.

-Bien Señor Shay,yo creo que miente con todo el diente,como sabremos que dice la verdad eh?-Decia el abogado Paul.

-Preguntele a Sofia,ella esta aquí sentada-Dijo Spencer defendiéndose de las acusaciones del abogado quien lo acusaba.

-De acuerdo-Dijo volteando a verla-Pase al estrado-

-Si claro-Dijo levantándose,la chica camino hacia el estrado se sentó.

-Bien desde cuando conoce ah Spencer Shay?-Pregunto.

-Desde hace unos….4 meses-Respondio.

-Es cierto que es su pareja?-Volvio a preguntar.

-Si-

-Desde cuando lo son?-

-Primero nos conocimos hace 4 meses, y somos pareja desde hace…..3 semanas-

-Bueno,es verdad lo que dijo Spencer?-

-Si-

-MIENTE,como sabemos que no le pago para hacerse pasar por una chica que no existe-Grito el abogado Paul.

-CALLATE EL PUTO OSICO PAUL ERES UN MALDITO QUE SOLO GOZA DE VER A INOCENTES EN LA CARCEL PENDEJO ADICTO AL SEXO-Grito enojado Ricardo,estaba arto de oir la mentiras de Paul.

-Orden,le pediré que no use ese lenguaje en mi corte,Señorita puede sentarse ya-Dijo el juez.

-Gracias-

El abogado Paul sonrio y miro a Ricardo con una sonrisa de victoria,seguido de eso sin que nadie mirara le hizo una seña con el dedo malo xD.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se preguntaran por que tan cortos los capítulos,bueno por que normalmente mis fics solo duran de 4 a 6 capitulos y bueno quiero que este tenga mas de 10,espero hacer al menos unos 15 capitulos,cortos pero es lo que quiero,y el fic ya lo tengo todo planeado, y según mis cálculos serian unos 6 capitulos y bueno quiero que dure mucho.<strong>_

_**Una cosa mas,necesito ayuda con algunos fics.**_

_**Aventuras Nuevas.**_

_**Vayamos a Londres**_

_**Freddie en Hollywood Arts**_

_**Nos Casamos**_

_**Estoy atorado en esas 4,en la de nos casamos solo necesito ayuda para el final y neta me quede atorado las otras 3,si pueden ayudarme por favor hablamos por MP =)**_


	3. La Vercion De Gibby

_**No continuare por unos dias,hasta que termine mis tareas asi que me puse a escribir rápidamente y hize este capitulo disfruten =D**_.

* * *

><p>Despues de que Spencer le dijera a el juez lo que paso el pidió la versión de GIbby.<p>

-De acuerdo,pasa por favor hijo-Pidio el juez mientras GIbby se levantaba y caminaba al estrado.

-Si su majestad-Dijo estúpidamente Gibby =P

-Gibby es su señoria-Dijo Carly.

-Que eres policía?-

Gibby se subió al estrado y comenzó su versión.

-Yo estaba en camino a el departamento de Carly…..-Decia mientras todos le ponían atención a lo que el decía.

**FLASH BACK.**

**Gibby caminaba por las calles de Seattle,directo al departamento de Carly,ya que Carly le hablo por que tuvieron una pequeña discusión con Sam.**

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Y luego? Que sucedió? Cual fue la cuasa de la discusión?-Pregunto Paul.

-No dire nada,lo prometi-

-Debo recordarte que estas en un jurado hijo,por favor dilo-Insistió el juez.

-Gibby-Dijo Carly hablándole a el chico,el volteo a ver la y ella asintió en señal de que dijera la razón de la discusión.

-De acuerdo…..Hubo un problema con Freddie,Sam y Carly….Sam encontró a Carly y Freddie besándose.

Al oir eso muchos se sorprendiero.

-Entonces luego que?-

**Flashback.**

**Gibby llego al departamento,donde encontró a Freddie y Sam discutiendo,llego con Carly para hablar con ella.**

**-Cual fue el problema?-Pregunto el rarito de Seattle.**

**-Freddie y yo….no besamos-Decia apenada.**

**-Por que?-Decia impresionado Gibby con la noticia.**

**-Bueno fui yo de sorpresa,y en eso llego Sam y….-Decia pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de Freddie.**

**-SAM REGRESA NO EH TERMINADO DE HABLAR CON TIGO-Gritaba mientras Sam entraba al estudio.**

**-CALLATE NO TE QUIERO OIR-Decia muy molesta.**

**-SAM VEN AQUÍ DEJAME EXPLICARTE JODER!-Gritaba el enojado.**

**-VETE AL PUTO INFIERNO BENSON,OJALA TE MUERAS-Respondio.**

**Gibby salió del lugar se dirijio al baño…2 razones,Jabon liquido y no quería escuchar los gritos de Sam y Freddie.**

**Cuando estaba apunto de entrar se hoyo un disparo haciendo que Gibby corriera a donde se había oído el disparo.**

**Al llegar solo encontró a Spencer viendo a Sam abrazando,Sam estaba manchada de sangre en las manosay Freddie perdia el conocimiento y cerraba los ojos lentamente mientras Sam lloraba y Carly en un ricon lloraba asustada.**

**Fin Flashback.**

-Entonces,yo creo que la señorita Puckett…llenada de celos,le disparo a su propio novio!-Dijo Paul haciendo que la gente se llenara de dudas.

-No es cierto-Grito ella-Estabamos discutiendo y…-Se defendia pero el juez interrumpió diciendo "ORDEN" haciendo que se callaran.

-Señorita Puckett llegara su turno,Por ahora…Caly Shay por favor pase al estrado….-

Carly se levanto y fue al estrado.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien? Les gusto? Espero que si,dejen review por faor =P<strong>

**ALEXIS FUERA…..PAZ**


	4. La Verción De Carly

_**Ñaka Ñaka un capitulo nuevo n_n disfruten =).**_

* * *

><p>Carly Shay se dirigió al estrado donde se sentó y comenzó a hablar, estaba atemorizada tenia mucho miedo por decir lo que paso. Sabía que su amiga Sam la odiaría más de lo que ya la odia por besar a su novio, pero tenía que hablar.<p>

-Bueno, fue mi culpa yo bese a Freddie de sorpresa porque me comencé a…a.-No le salían las palabras de la boca-Me comencé a enamorar de él, no sé cómo pero así que solo con el en el set, y bueno lo único que se que paso fue….-

_Flashback._

**Carly estaba en la computadora viendo Werevertumorro **_(N.A si, soy fan de werevertumorro me hace reír con sus tonterías :-L)_** Cuando se oye que tocan la puerta; Eran Freddie quien entra de costumbre tocando y entrando.**

**-Hi Carly what are you doing- Decía hablando ingles comó siempre.**

**-Sabes que no hablo ingles Freddie-Decía riendo, perdiéndose los ojos de Freddie, no sabe cuando fue que se comenzó a enamorar de él.**

**-Bueno voy arriba a preparan algunas cosas para iCarly antes que llegue Sam y nos vayamos al cine a ver la de Ghost Rider 2-Decia subiendo las escaleras.**

**Carly estaba sentada aun viendo videos en Splash Face y se levanto y fue con Freddie a ayudarlo en esa cosa de iCarly.**

**Cuando llego vio a Freddie instalando unos cables en su laptop.**

**-Oye Carly puedes pasarme esos cables de colores que están al lado de ti por favor-Dijo, estaba distraído poniendo los cables que el tenia.**

**-Si, Claro-Respondió tomando los cables-Ten-**

**Freddie tomo los cables y los comenzó a instalar, pero no termino por que carly le hablo.**

**-Y…¿Como van las cosas con tigo y Sam?-Pregunto de la nada.**

**-Muy bien, de echo ya no peleamos-Respondió**

**Los dos siguieron hablando hasta que Carly beso a Freddie de sorpresa, en ese mismo momento llega Sam.**

**-QUE COJONES?-Grito viéndolos con rabian, Carly se quita de Freddie y se va caminando a un lado.**

**-Sam, espera Sam!-Grito Freddie siguiéndola.**

**Carly llamo a Gibby, pueda de que sea raro pero necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara, cuando llega Gibby pasa lo que sucedió anteriormente. Gibby se retira dejando a Carly sola.**

**-Estúpida Carly, soy una estúpida como pude hacer eso, mira lo que provocaste, que estúpida soy, maldita sea no entiendo nada es que…maldición-Se decía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, pero mejor se fue a hablar con Sam y Freddie.**

**-Sam, por favor ya-Decia mientras veía como entrar a sus amigos peleándose.**

**-Cállate Shay eres un PUTA creí que eras mi amiga-Grito enojada.**

**Los 3 tuvieron un pleito, Carly enojada se volteo por un momento y quedo viendo a la puerta de su set cuando BOOM.**

_Fin Flashback._

Carly comenzó a llorar, no pudo seguir, ahí fue cuando todo ocurrió…el juez lo entendió y pidió que regresara a su tiempo.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si muuuuuuuuuy corto =L pero me gusta torturarlos muajajaj xD, oigan díganme Freak del Seddie pues lo soy.<strong>_

_**Encontre información del Seddie, para la 6 temporada, en un capitulo donde Freddie y Sam TRABAJARAN JUNTOS! No se ustedes pero que yo recuerde la ultima vez que Dan Schnaider hizo un capitulo donde la pareja de la serie trabajara junta fue en Drake & Josh y recuerdan lo que paso con Josh y Mindy? XD. Espero tener mas información =) espero que haya mejorado mi ortografía, si no aparecen unas palabras fue el maldito Word =(.**_


	5. En El Corazón No Se Manda

**What´s Up soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo fic El Juicio empecemos con este nuevo capítulo y…notaron que eh dicho como 4 veces nuevo? XD.**

* * *

><p>Era de noche, Sam diría su versión mañana en la mañana, ella estaba triste, nunca creyó que perdería a Freddie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella estaba llorando en ese lugar donde ella comenzó a enamorarse de el, la salida de emergencias….<p>

Sam estaba mirando al cielo, esa sensación en su pecho era de puro dolor, su mejo amiga beso de sorpresa a su novio, y luego el muere de sorpresa, ella no se lo esperaba, mucho menos el, se maldecía una y otra vez por haber discutido con el, por haberle deseado la muerte, debió entender no dejarse llevar por la ira, se sentía culpable.

-Esto es mi culpa, maldita sea!, porque paso esto? Era tan feliz yo yo debería terminar con esto, no puedo debo de..-Decía a punto de cometer una gran estupidez, tirarse desde lo alto de la salida de emergencias, pero sintió una brisa de aire que la hizo detenerse.

No sabía por que se detuvo pero esa briza de aire la detuvo como si se tratara de alguien que no quería que hiciera eso, reacciono rápidamente y se volvió a sentar, sintió a alguien atrás de ella, era Carly. No parecía que se haya estado ahí todo ese rato si no que acababa de llegar.

-Sam quiero hablar con tigo-Sam le hizo una seña para que entrara.

-Que sucede Carly-Dijo Sam, aun le tenía un poco de odio ¿un poco? Creo que me equivoque UN GRAN ODIO!.XD

-Sam yo, lamento mucho lo…que hice-Dijo, estaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo con tristeza. Esperaba el NO de la rubia.

-Carly lo que hiciste estuvo demasiado mal, mira que me dan ganas de tirarte desde aquí, pero…eres mi mejor amiga y creo que me deje llevar…en el corazón no se manda, tu no quisiste enamorarte de Freddie….-Respondió.

Las 2 se abrazaron y siguieron siendo mejores amigas, Carly se levanto y se fue a su departamento. Sam se quedo ahí y pronto se quedo dormida ahí en la salida de emergencias.

Ala mañana siguiente Carly se despertó se ducho arreglo y con Spencer y Gibby buscaron a Sam quien no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Donde se metió esta niña-Decía Carly mientras la buscaron por todo Brushwell plaza.

No estaba ni en su casa ni en el departamento ni donde se había quedado dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>HEAD SHOT! XD bueno como pues odio hacer los capítulos cortos pero xD me da flojera y aparte como les había dicho quiero que tenga más de 10 capítulos.<strong>

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor YA NO SE BURLEN CON QUE VEO BARNIE ¿SI?**


	6. Donde esta Sam

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo, hoy vengo muy triste… my novia me termino así que para pues olvidarme de ella estoy escribiendo otro capítulo, por favor no me exijan los capítulos que también tengo una vida social ¿sí? Además estoy muy triste, tal vez no suba otro capítulo hasta la próximas 2 semanas o tal vez una, depende de cómo me sienta si feliz o si sigo triste.**

* * *

><p>-¿Donde está Sam?-Pregunto Carly buscándola por todo Brushwell plaza, nada, no estaba en ninguna parte.<p>

-Tranquila, tal vez fue por un licuado-Decía Spencer tratando de calmarla, pero era inútil.

-No que tal si por la desesperación de haber perdido a Freddie y y…-Decía sin parar, tenia miedo de perder su mejor a su mejor amigos también.

-Sam no sería capaz de hacerlo si-Le puso punto final.

Los chicos salieron de Brushwell plaza y la buscaron en licuados locos.

-T-Bo ¿has visto a Sam?-Pregunto Gibby al verlo.

-Que tal un Hola T-Bo como estas?-

-NO HAY TIEMPO T-BO-Grito enojada Carly.

-No no la eh visto desde que asesino a Freddie y no quiero verla, deberían ya de arrestarla-Reclamo T-Bo.

-No, ella no fue T-Bo, si mira no sabemos donde esta desde anoche.

-Tal vez porque se fue de la ciudad escapando de la ley.

-T-BO.

Siguieron buscando pero no la encontraron, fueron a todos los lugares que ella iba, pero nada. Seguían buscando hasta que les dijeron que la habían visto pasar por el cementerio, ¿Quién le dijo? Pues fue Wendy quien estaba caminando por la calle xD.

Cuando entraron la vieron sentada al lado de la tumba de Freddie.

Sam estaba mirando la tumba en silencio, no se veía triste, solo parecía haberse aliviado como si se hubiera desahogado.

-Sam-Dijo Carly, Sam volteo enseguida.

-Hey Carls que ocurre.

-Que ocurre? Te desapareciste y nos preocupaste, pensé que habías echo una estupidez.

-Claro que no, no soy tan estúpida.

-Te dije que estaba bien.-Dijo Spencer.

-Si lo que sea, el juicio continuara vamos antes que lleguemos tarde.

-Si claro.

Después solo se fueron al jurado para que Sam diera su versión.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara.<strong>

**Si es posible dejen review por favor, alguna queja o comentario háganmelo saber.**


	7. Preparate Sam

**ESTOY VIVO! XDDDDD hello people? Como les ha ido? Eh, mire lamento una laaaaaaargaaaaa ausencia, lo de mi ex novia lo supere, pero es que me tenia un gran vicio ala X-box 360 jugando Left 4 Dead 2 es un gran juego se los recomiendo eh XD.**

**Y ps también cuando entraba a la internet, estuve editando en photoshop ya que soy n00b ahí y quiero aprender a usarlo.**

**O me ponía a editar videos con el Sony Vegas Pro 9 :D.**

**NO prometo un regreso oficial al Fanfiction, pero si que les doy otro capitulo de El Juicio.**

* * *

><p>Sam, nerviosa en el asiento trasero, no es normal verla nerviosa pero era por que puede que siempre hiciera cosas ilegales pero nunca pensó llegar a un jurado, ¿Qué pasaría si la declaran culpable por algo que ella no hizo? No es capaz de matar por celos.<p>

O si? Esa es la duda que muchos tienen en este momento, las pruebas la señalaban culpable, Su mejor amiga y su novio, su comportamiento salvaje, Etc .

Que pasa si la llevan a prisión? Puede de que haya ido a la correccional por algunas cosas como no pagar comida, o golpear oficiales. Pero este es un cazo de homicidio, si fallan y la declaran culpable iría ahora si a pasar un laaargo tiempo en prisión.

-Sam, llegamos-Dijo la castaña quien la veía nerviosa.

Asintió y salieron del coche de Spencer.

Ella camino pensando en que diría, ante el jurado, ante el juez, ante todas esas personas que la juzgarían.

Entro al jurado y miro a todos los que estaban presentes, viendo como la juzgaban con la mirada, ella dejo de pensar en eso ella era Samantha Puckett, no le importa lo que piensen de ella.

-Puckett por favor siéntate y dinos tu versión-Dijo el Juez señalándole a la silla.

Ella asintió, no decía nada en todo el camino…que sucede con ella? Se sento, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>MWUAJAJAJAJA ASI ES QUE REGRESE NO SIGNIFICA QUE ARE LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGO, SE QUEDARAN CON LA DUDA *Tos fuerte*<strong>

**Waa mi doctor dijo que ya no riera maléficamente :S**


	8. La versión de Sam

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

**No, no soy un fantasma, no soy alguna otra persona, no están soñando.**  
><strong>Soy yo Alexis-Kun :3<strong>

**Hace mucho qué no actualizo ¿no? Cuando tiempo habrá sido…creo que unos…¿2 años? Pues volví bitches, lml.**

**Les dejaré este capítulo, de "El Juicio" no les prometo actualizar pronto de nuevo, sí gustan agregarme en FB, soy Alexis Díaz con una foto de perfil de Nero de Devil May Cry 4, (Un sujeto con espada) y mi portada es de Regular Show, igual en DA me encontrarán como NefilimBlueExorcisB, -w- bueno espero les guste esta pequeña actualización, pronto subiré más Fics :I de algunos Animes y Vídeo juegos, uno que otro Crossover.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

-Bien señorita Puckett, ¿Nos haría el favor de narrar su versión de los hechos?- Dijo el Juez con amabilidad, notaba los nervios que sentía aquella chica.

-D-de acuerdo…-Decía Sam, realmente asustada, con un miedo profundo y un gran nudo en la garganta…pero debía mostrar su inocencia, debía demostrar que ella no es capaz de matar por celos, quizá por comida pero por celos no.

-Cuando…Freedie y yo discutíamos por…lo que había ocurrido…-

**FLASHBLACK.**

**Sam, entraba con tranquilidad a el Set de iCarly, cuando vio frente a sus ojos algo que jamás creyó que pasaría, su novio y su mejor amiga besando se, la irá de Sam era notable, aquel fuego en sus ojos, irá pura.**

**-¿QUÉ COJONES?- Grito haciendo que ambos dejaran de unir sus labios. Al instante que se separaron ella se fue con irá del lugar.**

**-Sam, espera ¡SAM!- Grito Freddie siguiendo la, tenía que explicarle el asunto.**

**La discusión era muy fuerte, se escuchaba por todo el edificio ambos estaban teniendo una gran discusión frente a todos en el lugar, hasta que la Señora Benson llego al lugar intentando sepáralos, lo único que logro fue hacer que Sam subiera de nuevo reteniendo a Freddie un rato.**

**Después de eso sucedió lo dicho anteriormente como Gibby y Carly habían dicho, pero Sam y Freddie estaban entre gritos, lo único qué noto Sam fue que Freddie de la nada empujo a Sam recibiendo el, aquel impacto de bala en su pecho cayendo, no se vio de dónde vino aquel disparo, Sam por reacción abrazo a Freddie, comenzó a llorar y una y otra vez gritaba "NO TE MUERAS, POR FAVOR".**

**Fin Flashback.**

-Entiendo….supongo qué es todo ¿No?- Le pregunto el Juez a Sam quien intentaba no llorar.

-S-sí su señoría-Dijo de forma muy cortante.

-De acuerdo, veremos más pruebas más adelante, por ahora tomemos un descanso y qué el jurado vaya decidiendo.

Era lógico, el jurado no le creía nada a Sam, debido a sus antiguos actos, seguían juzgando la, se notaba en sus miradas.

-Tranquila Sam, todo se arreglara, Ganaremos- Le dijo Spencer aliviando la un poco.

-Gracias Spencer….-Le respondió más calmada.

-Bien por ahora… ¿Quién quiere unos Tacos?- Dijo Gibby rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

-¿Tú pagas?-Dijo Sam

-No lo hará Spencer-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Tú eres el del dinero-

* * *

><p><strong>Acá termina :3 ¿Qué les parece? Intentaré actualizar pronto lo prometo n.n por ahora escribiré más capítulo de otras historias y una nueva historia sobre "Pokémon" espero les interese y pasen a leerla :33<strong>

**ALEXIS FUERA…¡PAZ!**


End file.
